The plague of Alligan
by I'm An Exclamation Mark
Summary: A mystery illness has hit the city of Alligan. The last remaining residents in the city are about to change everything. They are lethal; They are deathly; They are vampires. Rated T because of murder, violence, and minor sexual references. Enjoy! R&R.
1. Introducing Stacey

**Hi there!**

**So. This is my new story; The plague of Alligan. It was something old i found in my computer, so i rewrote it ... and here we are!**

**No matter ... Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacey POV<strong>

Stacey looked down at the crying creature lying on her bed. A smile graced her lips. This was her usual ritual. Laughing them up in front of their faces. They were all so oblivious, walking around in circles and never aware of the dangers wandering the streets.

Stacey enjoyed watching their pain. She thought it was hilarious watching them cry for their lives. Writhing and whining on the ground, at the base of her feet.

'Cause Stacey was the highest in the rang. Stacey was their leader. Stacey was the queen and Stacey was their heir. She had power and she didn't hesitate to show it. Nor did she hesitate to use it.

She stood there admiring her work when it suddenly gave a weird sound. A screech, she thought it was. She wouldn't have known; Stacey hadn't associated with the emotion pain, in a long time.

Though she was almost completely sure. It was a sound she had heard some of her other victims make, while others just opened their mouth and … screamed, she thought it was called.

Stacey was one of quiet ones, although she also was one of the most deadliest, if not _the_ deadliest. She never bothered with making any sounds, or asking for anything, knowing it would be brought to her if she wanted it to.

People – The Idéans – didn't quite understand her way of acting, but respected it anyways. Stacey knew that it wasn't _her _ they respected, but rather their life, and was fine with it. Respect didn't matter here in Alligan; rank did.

While looking down at the creature, Stacey could see what they would fear in her; She was lethal; She was deathly in her bite with a venom so poisoning it would kill even the oldest vampire. Of course she _was_, one of the oldest vampires, but it was lethal none the less.

A proof to that was the man screaming and trashing in pain, only barely alive, laying at her feet.

* * *

><p>Stacey always hated disposing the bodies. It was a lot of work – not very hard – but took a lot of wasted time.<p>

Before the the time of the plague, humans had always willingly volunteered to offer their blood; It had was been an honor to give blood to Alligans gods and goddesses; Alligans saviors; The creatures sent from heaven.

Then the humans started dying.

An illness had struck Alligans biggest city and was spreading fast. People was getting fevers, people was losing hair, losing their body parts; people were _dying. _

That's exactly where humans started mistrusting vampires. They weren't gods or goddesses sent to earth with healing powers to miraculously save the humanity; they weren't angels from heaven, and they couldn't do_ anything_.

They became monsters. They started hunting down their own food, and people feared them senselessly.

Stacey hated the new life. She hated the illness, she hated _everything._

But most of all she hated the death. Sure, she killed every day, but that's what she _had _to do. Killing in Alligan meant surviving, and if it was kill or be killed, the choice stood clear in front of Stacey's eyes.

She was also proud of having earned a rank so high as hers. The better rank; the better a killer you was. And Stacey had mastered killing over the years; Stacey enjoyed killing_. _Killing humans, killing animals, just _killing. _

But Stacey would never kill vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! ;) :D<strong>


	2. Introducing Aden

**Hello, all of you readers. Here you have the second chapter of 'The plague of Alligan'. Would you please just consider reading it? **

**Anyways, i have _no idea _why, but i get the feeling, that there's missing something here ... You too? Oh well. You don't think, that it could be those ... Reviews? **

**Sigh. If just those people would write what they think ... :(**

**'Wink, wink, that's a hint' ;) :P :D**

**I guess you should just enjoy, and then ... Give me a heads up about you think, Okay? ;) Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Aden was walking alone to the cemetery. He was visiting today, not burying, and he thought of that as an improvement. Though, he was sure only he knew how many bodies he'd had to bury – with him not being able to kill a human without giving it at least <em>something; <em>a burial was his gift. That way, both the family could be secure, _and _they wouldn't have to pay.

But today he wasn't visiting a human. Even though he did feel pity for the dead humans he'd slaughtered, it wasn't any of them; it was his father.

His father had died many years ago, under the war that The Idéans liked to call "The plague". It had been an illness filled with roughness and his father had been a doctor helping around. It hadn't been the illness that had killed him – even though Aden was sure that his father would have preferred that – it had been humans.

The humans had all blamed the vampires for the illness that surged around at the moment. They had all been angry, and had demanded the vampires to find a cure at the instant. Otherwise the vampires would die.

His father had tried. He had given all the help he could, but there was no way to escape the truth; The humans were angry; they were filled with grief; and they had deathly weapons, which they knew how to use.

His dad had died the night after the big news had been announced; The plague was gone.

'Many humans had died. They had all suffered great loss. But it was important matter, that they needed to survive.'

'They needed to resurrect. And to do that; they needed to kill.'

Lots of people had gone out that night. To either kill or to just watch. Aden and his family had gone into hiding. They were already in the woods when it happened.

_They were running. Fast. As fast as a vampire could. The humans were running behind them, and was out of breath. It was an advantage for Aden and his family. They appeared to be the last vampires left, while all the others had been killed. Killed or was hiding. They didn't know._

_While running, Aden was holding his younger sister's hand. She was scared, he could tell; she was stumbling along the path, and her hand was cold and sweaty; things vampires wasn't supposed to do._

_Aden who also was an vampire could feel it too; he was scared. Scared for his life. Scared for how the world suddenly had become to him and scared of how the evil suddenly seemed to be lurking in every corner he turned to. In the pit of his stomach he could really feel it; the fear was turning._

_His father was running behind them. Aden had tried to tell him it was a bad idea, because of how the humans blamed him even more – because of his doctor degree – but his father wouldn't hear of it .He was always like this and Aden would have protested more, but at the time, he couldn't process anything else than taking his sister's hand, and just run like hell was after them. Which it kind of was._

_So they had. They had ran and ran. They had climbed, and crawled when they finaly reached reached a clearing and the humans hadn't followed. Aden knew why though. The humans had always thought it was cursed_. _Aden knew it wasn't true though. His dad had told him that it was a human way of processing thing they were scared of. _

_Standing in the clearing he bend down to get his breath. He didn't release his sisters hand though; her grip was as tight on him as an ox was strong._

_His father stood in front of him, bent down on his knees as well. His forehead was covered in sweat ,the fluid running down his upper body as well. He was breathing heavily just as the rest of them._

_The humans were standing in the outline of the clearing. Aden could clearly see the fire from the torches, that lighted up their faces. They looked murderous, Aden realized. The humans actually looked murderous. They were finally fighting back._

_Aden lifted his little sister up, who had fallen down on the ground, in an act of exhaustion. She saw crying, he realized. Sweet, little, red droplets of blood, was running down her cheeks. _

_Aden was making move to dry them of, when they suddenly heard it. The most horrible sound in the whole world. The 'whoosh', of the arrow was the first thing they heard. Then a cry, and silence. And his father's dead body laying on the ground._

Other vampires then went into hiding, after that. They lived in caves. They secretly lived in basements. And they even went that far to live in sewers.

The world became parted. Humans and vampires didn't live along any longer. The vampires was now called, The Idéans. The humans, was sacrifices of their newcome brutality.

That day, Aden lost it all. Not just the world as he knew it. He didn't only loose his house, his home and a place to stay. He lost his honor as an protector of his family. He _lost_ his family, his only friends and he lost his loved ones.

He lost his reason for existence.

The plague had ruined it all for them. Not just the vampires, but also the humans. They were _foolish_ to believe that this barbaric act could solve it all.

But Aden knew it had given him answers in a way. Answers about himself he had never known before. He had gotten a bigger point of view, of life.

He was more careful now. He didn't know it should be called careful, but he knew that he stayed out of a lot more trouble.

And Aden lived on. In some way, both he and his little sister had live on. It was hard sometimes for him, but he made it through.

And to ease the pain he talked. He didn't exactly talk. It was more like sensing. He sensed his father. He could sense that he was still there. That he loved them.

Once, he had even seen him. He had been at the churchyard, just like today. And his father had stood there, shining just like the sun. He had smiled sadly and walked towards Aden.

He had put his hand on his cheek. He had caressed it. Given it a soft squeeze and had let it rest there. He spoke then.

"_Aden. My big boy. You're taking care of your little sister?" Aden had been too shocked to speak at first, but he had recovered from the shock then. He ran forward to his dad, even though he was right in front of him, and enveloped him in a tight hug. _

"_Oh dad," he said, "Of course I'm taking care of her! Oh god, she misses you so much! We should go see her, and then you can say hi, and – oh god, she'll be so happy!" Aden, who was too high up in a rush, didn't notice how his dad's face fell. _

_Before Aden could continue, Eustace interrupted his son. "Aden." Aden looked at his dad with a happy smile on his face. However, it fell when he saw how his dad's expression looked. _

_Looking at him, he could see the inevitable. "You're leaving aren't you?" Anger coursed through Aden's body and he sprang back, disgusted by his dad. "How can you just come here? What about Stace? Huh? What about your daughter!" _

_When Eustace moved forward to touch him again, he sprang back, again. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER AGAIN!" Aden fell down face in his hands. "Oh god." Eustace knelt down, and this time, he let him touch him. He looked up with a tearstained face. "You can't leave dad," he pleaded, "not again. Please …"_

_Eustace felt like he was slowly dying and falling apart. Who was it who had to cause his son, his good son, all this pain. God? Wasn't there _someone _up there to help?_

_When he enveloped his son in a hug, just like Aden had earlier, he could feel him sobbing into his shoulder. He had given up hope on praying. If there was a god, he wouldn't let his son go through this pain._

_When Aden had calmed down enough, Eustace took him out from him in a arms length. He gripped his shoulders tight, and looked him in the eye. _

_Aden recoiled from the intensity in his dad's eyes, but Eustace just held on tighter on him. "Listen to me son. You are _not _allowed to tell _anyone _about me, you understand?"_

_Aden nodded his head, and shook it at the same time, "But dad, I don't –" _

"_Do. You. Understand?" Through his confusion, Aden managed to nod. Eustace sighed. He didn't want his son to be afraid of him, but it was necessary for him to understand. _

"_It's dangerous for you tell _anyone _else. You cannot tell anybody … Not even your sister." Aden was about to protest, but his dad interrupted him. "This is serious Aden. Danger is coming." As to prove his point, Eustace anxiously looked around _

_Aden hugged his dad close to him again. "You have to go don't you?"_

_Eustace freed him from the embrace, and chuckled. "Yes son, I do have to go," He caressed his cheek with his thumb, "so much like your mother." He gave him another hug, a kiss on the forehead, and then stood up. _

"_Say hi to your sister. And remember I love you. Both of you, more than anything else." He began to walk away, and left Aden frustrated with unanswered questions. _

_Before he disappeared, he gave a smile. Then light enveloped him._

That night, when Aden had went home, his sister had questioned him about his lateness. He was about to tell her, but something stopped him. His dad had mentioned danger. Aden didn't know what danger his dad was talking about, but he had a feeling he was right.

When he went to bed that night, he had promised himself two things. One, he _would_ tell his sister someday. She deserved to know, and she hadn't ever done anything bad to anybody. She wouldn't tell.

Two, he would find the dangers, his dad was talking about. Whatever it was, it had scared his dad. And for some reason, Aden was so far the only one to know. And when he found it … He would end it.

* * *

><p><strong>And just, please, please <em>review! <em>I feel like crying. Seriously! I haven't gotten _any _reviews. Do you not like this story? Just _please _tell me what you think!**

**And for those who maybe _have _read, and just haven't reviewed? Thanks! Just review next time kay? :D**

**Heh :D Can you say review any more times, than i just have written? I don't think you can. ;) :D :P**

**Okay, i'll just shut up now, and i'll write with you later! ;) :D **

**Lots of love,**

**Sofie :D ;) :P 3**


	3. AN Apologising

**Hi there!**

**This is an AN/!**

**I am VERY sorry, that i haven't updated! You know what? It's actually not _completely _my fault ... You see, i actually _had _written a new chapter, or i was on my way to it, and it was actually half finished! But _then _my computer kind of freaked out, and deleted it all! Stupid, typical mistake, right? It happens _so _often for writers here on _. _Probably also with _real _writers, but doesn't it just _sucks?_**

**Anyway, I am _truly _sorry, and I will try and rewrite it again as _soon _as possible. And when i've done that, i will _of course _delete this AN/. **

**Anyways, love you all, and a _thousands _of thanks to SwayWillow! Really, i nearly _burst _with excitement over getting a _review. _But really, it made my day. ;) 3 :D**

**Anyways, see 'ya later guys! I will keep on writing, and i _will _update my stories at some point! :D ;) :P **

**PS. By the way, did you know that Camel Balls Bubble Gum, is a _really, really _sour piece of candy? Scheisse! :D :P 3**

**Bye!**


End file.
